The Guardians
by Reine Qual
Summary: Sirius and Remus have been living in hiding for fouteen years due to being accused of crimes they did not commit. Together they have been raising Harry Potter and their own children, Tristan and Caleb. What happen's when the real criminal is caught?
1. The Article

**A/N:** Because I got some good reviews for my other stories I decided to post my others. This is my third story. And I plan on posting my Original story on fictionpress.com, so if you would be so kind as to go and read it when I do, I would be very grateful, even if it's just to criticize it.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it. I do own this fan fiction, this plot, and any original characters.  
  
**Warnings:** This story will contain SLASH as in a relationship between two male characters, language, and violence in later chapters. This story is AU but it still might have spoilers for all five books.  
  
**Pairings/Couples:** Harry x Tristan (OC) / Ron x Hermione / Caleb (OC) x ? All later on in the story though.  
  
Please review, creative criticism welcome.

* * *

Prologue: The Article  
  
PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE?!  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
Yesterday afternoon, a group of Death-Eaters attacked  
Hogsmeade. Twelve out of the Fifteen that assaulted  
the village were caught and sent to trial. Pettigrew, who  
was supposedly dead, murdered by Sirius Black, is now  
found out to be a supporter of You-Know-Who. While  
under Veritaserum he told the Aurors that he was James  
and Lily Potter's secret keeper instead of Black as every-  
body had been led to believe.  
Sirius Black along with his friend Remus Lupin, a known  
werewolf, have been missing since the Potter's death and  
it's rumored that they have been raising Harry Potter and  
their own children, Tristan Black and Caleb Lupin.  
  
Black and Lupin who had been convicted of killing the  
Potters', Pettigrew, thirteen muggles, and their wives' Kate  
Black and Maggie Lupin, fourteen years ago, were cleared  
of all charges this morning by the Minister of Magic, Corn-  
elius Fudge.  
Nobody knows for certain where Black, Lupin, their kids,  
or the orphaned Harry Potter are, although there have  
been several claims of seeing them, but none of the repo-  
rts have led anywhere.  
Today is Harry Potter's fifteenth birthday, hopefully he and  
his friends might be able to celebrate this day out of hiding

* * *

Chapter One: Diagon Alley Here We Come!  
  
Sirius Black stood in the small, white washed, blue tiled kitchen of the tiny cabin, shocked. He stared at the paper in his trembling hands, thoughts running wild through his head.  
  
He winced as he read his wife's name, his heart ached painfully when he thought about her, but then he felt both anger and joy as he realized that the person responsible for her death was now in prison for life, if he didn't get the Dementor's Kiss.  
  
"Dad?" A voice called from the hallway, snapping Sirius out of his reverie. "Hey, dad, we're going to play football, you want to come?"  
  
A tall, handsome teenage boy with black hair and grey eyes walked into the room, where his father was standing holding a newspaper.  
  
"Get everybody in here, Tristan." Sirius told him, a bright grin on his usually somber features.  
  
"Um, sure." Tristan said uncertainly, a mildly confused expression crossing his face. Doing as his farther asked, he bounded down the carpeted hallway to the slightly uneven staircase that led to the upper floor.  
  
"Hey, Tsavo, Swift, get down here!" He shouted up them.  
  
The sound of a door opening then closing came from upstairs followed by footsteps.  
  
"What is it, Shadow?"  
  
Two other teenagers appeared at the top of the stairs. One of them had pitch-black hair and brilliant green eyes. He was as tall as Tristan who stood at 6' 1" and had a lean, but strong and muscular build.  
  
The other had brown hair and sharp, crystal blue eyes. He was about 6' and slightly slimmer than the other two boys and he was carrying a worn football (soccer ball) under his arm.  
  
"Dad just said to get everyone." Tristan replied with a shrug. He looked at the boy with blue eyes. "Where's uncle Moony?"  
  
"He's outback already, we were just about to go outside too." He said and started descending the stairs with the other boy.  
  
"Well, I'll go get him, you guy's go to the kitchen." Tristan told them and headed outside as his friends walked in the other direction.  
  
"Uncle Padfoot, you wanted to see us?" The good-looking green-eyed boy asked the man that was now pacing up and down the kitchen in an excited rush.  
  
"Wait till Moony gets here." Sirius said and continued his pacing.  
  
"I am here, so what is it?" Another man walked in, followed by Tristan. He had brown hair, streaked with grey, and brown eyes.  
  
"Look at this, Remus." He thrust the paper at the werewolf.  
  
Remus read the headliner and his eyes widened, he finished reading and suddenly jumped up and shouted. A strange display of emotion from the normally quiet man. He and Sirius started capering hand in hand in a little dance of happiness around the room. All the while the teenagers looked on with looks of curiosity, amusement, and doubt, wondering if Sirius and Remus had finally lost it.  
  
The brown-haired boy cleared his throat and said, "What exactly is it that got you guys so excited?"  
  
"The best thing that could ever happen, Caleb." Remus told him and gave him the paper.  
  
Caleb took the paper after handing the football to his father, with his friends leaning in so they could also see it.  
  
"Oh my God." Tristan gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth. "I totally forgot your birthday, Harry."  
  
"This is just wonderful, dad." Caleb exclaimed and threw his arms around Remus.  
  
"Thank you, captain obvious." Tristan said sarcastically, but he was grinning.  
  
"I just can't believe this." Harry breathed and collapsed into a chair at the table. He looked at Tristan. "You actually forgot _my_ birthday?"  
  
Tristan snorted and smacked Harry lightly on the head.  
  
"Well, that now we don't have to be in hiding, we can go back into the wizarding world, can't we?" Caleb asked and sat beside Harry.  
  
"I don't know, it's just so unexpected." Sirius said and reread the news article.  
  
"We definitely need to go to Hogwarts and Diagon Alley." Remus told them. "We have to get jobs and the boys need to go to school."  
  
"True, very true." Sirius murmured and raked his hand through his dark hair. "Well, I suppose we pack what little we've got and go to Diagon Alley. Get a room at the Leaky Cauldron, gets some money, enroll the kids at Hogwarts, and so forth."  
  
"Can we go now?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"I guess so." Remus said and blinked. "Wow, it seems almost surreal, doesn't it? Going back I mean."  
  
"Yeah, it does." Sirius replied. "But damn it's a good feeling!"

* * *

Being in hiding, they had little chance of getting out to go shopping, so the packing took little time. The thing they had most of, were books. Tons of notebooks and a few paperbacks they had managed to get at used bookstores over the years.  
  
As they couldn't have gone to Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus had done everything they could to give them an education. And the teenagers had loved learning, after reading all the books they had, they had wanted more.  
  
Not only did they learn about magic from Padfoot and Moony, they also read about muggle studies.  
  
Harry was fascinated by the healing arts. He knew some healing spells and charms, but he found it amazing how much non-magical people could accomplish with just their science.  
Caleb liked animals. Whenever they moved and he found some stray dog or cat he wouldn't rest until it had a good home. Tristan enjoyed electronics, ever since he had seen a computer and a television in a library they had once been in, he had wanted to know more about them.  
  
They were always curious, always wanting to learn as much as they could. Sirius had been surprised and Remus had been happy at how much they had enjoyed reading and studying anything they could get their hands on.  
  
Remus, being the more studious of the two adults, had written down everything he remembered from his school days in notebooks and on scraps of parchment.  
  
The teens had read the books faster than Remus ever could and had bugged him constantly about the next book, until he snapped and said that they were stalling him, after that they had left him alone.  
  
While he finished writing, Harry, Tristan, and Caleb had spent their free time at the gym several miles away, taking martial arts and, out of boredom, dancing lessens.  
  
Besides reading and the other lessons, they got Sirius to teach them how to become Animagus. Remus and Sirius had told the kids that it had taken them years to fully transform, so they were rather shocked when the boys managed it in little over a year.  
  
Harry, Tristan, and Caleb finished packing their books, personal items, what little clothes they had, and anything else they wanted to take. They were talking excitedly and closing their pack backs when Remus came in.  
  
"Alright, guys, I'll shrink your bags, then we'll leave." He told them. He looked really happy for the first time in years and much younger. But wouldn't you be ecstatic if you had been in hiding for fourteen years and were suddenly able to be out in public again without the fear of being sent to prison?  
  
"How are we getting to Diagon Alley, uncle Moony?" Harry asked as Remus shrunk his pack along with the others.  
  
"The Dame bus, it's a lot like the Knight bus only used in the day time." He replied and looked around, clapping his hands together. "Got everything you need? Okay, let's go."  
  
They trooped downstairs, where Sirius was waiting, bouncing on his toes. As they were walking towards the door, a thought struck Harry.  
  
"Do you think we should do something about our appearances?" Harry suggested. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to all the attention we're going to get." Growing up in near isolation had made him shy around large, or close together, crowds.  
  
Just thinking about all the reporters who would most likely give their right arm for an interview with anyone of them made him slightly nauseous.  
  
"That's a good idea." Remus said thoughtfully. "I glad you thought of it." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. A stream of silver sparks came out and when they hit him he had blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said and pushed his new fringe out of his face.  
  
Caleb went next and he ended up with reddish-brown hair, but he had the same blue eyes. Tristan got brown hair much wavy than his normal poker straight black and green eyes.  
  
Sirius found himself with curly blond hair the same color as Harry's and grey eyes. Remus looked the most different when he got black hair due to the fact that all of them were used to seeing grey in his hair.  
  
"Well, we don't look that much different," Remus said and pocketed his wand. "But nobody has seen us for years so I doubt anybody will recognize us."  
  
"Can we go now?" Sirius whined like a little kid.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." Remus told him.  
  
"I've been waiting fourteen years, Moony, my patience ran out a hell of a long time ago."

* * *

They all walked outside of the hidden away cabin that had served as their home for two years and started heading for the road that led to a small village.  
  
They laughed and joked until they were a couple of yards away from the cabin, feeling light and incredible happy. Once they stopped Sirius held out his wand and suddenly there was a loud **BANG!** Even though Sirius and Remus had been on the bus several times before, they all jumped at the sound.  
  
A triple-decker, sky blue bus with silver lettering that said The Dame Bus, sitting in front of them. Suddenly a young girl, no older than Harry, Tristan, and Caleb, jumped out of the bus wearing a pale blue business jacket and knee-length skirt.  
  
"Welcome to the Dame bus, emergency conveyance for the stranded wizard or witch. Just stick out you wand arm, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Amy Jones and I'll be your stewardess this morn -" She cut off her spiel when she saw the cute teenagers standing there with amused looks on their faces. She blushed then giggled. "Hi."  
  
"Ah, yes. How much is it to go to London?" Remus asked politely.  
  
"Oh, um, eleven Sickles." Amy replied absently, still not taking her eyes off the boys.  
  
"Uh guys, do you have any money?" Remus asked worriedly as he pulled out some money. "I only have three Galleons and a few Knuts."  
  
"That's alright." Amy said abruptly. The guys all looked at her. "It's been a slow day, so don't worry about it, it's on the house."  
  
"Are you sure?" Remus questioned uncertainly.  
  
Sirius kicked him swiftly in the ankle and whispered, "Don't ask questions, just do as she says."  
  
Any giggled again. "Yeah, come on, I insist." She motioned them towards the bus and hopped back on.  
  
"Well, I know I'm going with her." Harry said. Tristan and Caleb nodded and followed him onto the bus.  
  
"Oh, I give up." Remus sighed and got on the bus with Sirius.  
  
All along the walls were puffy white chairs that looked like clouds and in the back there was a delicate looking, silver railed staircase that to the upper levels of the bus.  
  
"Cool." Caleb commented as he and his friends sat down in chairs closest to the front.  
  
"Thank you." Amy said. "This is my aunt, May Winters, the driver." She nodded her head at another, older woman, who was sitting behind the steering wheel.  
  
"Hello." May greeted them, smiling. "Where are you lot headed?"  
  
"London." Amy answered for them. She looked at the guys. "Where exactly in London?"  
  
"Diagon Alley." Sirius replied, looking out the window.  
  
"Sure thing." May said and closed the doors. There was another **BANG** and everybody was thrown backwards into his or her seats as the bus apparated.  
  
"So," Amy said, turning towards Harry with a small smile. "You got a girl?"  
  
"Uh," Harry said and glanced at his friends for help. Tristan was frowning for some reason but Caleb, Sirius, and Remus were trying to hide their grins behind their hands.  
  
Harry muttered, "Thanks a lot, guys."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's the first chapter of 'The Guardians'. I really want to know want you think about this plot, with Sirius and Remus having sons.  
  
Please review.  
  
Guten Tag - **Reine **


	2. Shopping pt1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it. I do own this fan fiction, this plot, and any original characters.  
  
**Warnings:** This story will contain SLASH as in a relationship between two male characters, language and violence in later chapters. This story is AU but it might still have spoilers for all five books.  
  
**Pairing/couples:** Harry x Tristan (OC), Ron x Hermione, Caleb (OC) x ? All later on in the story though.  
  
Please review, creative criticism welcome.

* * *

Chapter Two: Welcome Home.   
  
"Thanks again." Sirius said as they exited the automobile outside of the Leaky Cauldron, a famous wizarding pub.  
  
"It was no problem" Amy waved away his gratitude. "Aunt May and I enjoyed talking to you and your boys." She winked at Harry, Caleb, and Tristan, which caused them to blush and their dads to snicker behind their hands.  
  
"Yes, well . . . we - um," Harry stammered while his cheeks turned pink again. He cleared his throat. "What I mean is, It was a pleasure meeting you both."  
  
"Yeah, what he said." Tristan murmured.  
  
They all said goodbye and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. The inside didn't look any better than the outside. It was dark and rugged, the air was filled with acrid smoke and the weather-warped floor was covered with old rushes.  
  
There were a few costumers sitting at the bar and a few more lounging around the small tables, some talking quietly, other laughed and joked lightheartedly.  
  
"'Ello what can I do fer ya?" The old bartender asked cheerfully from behind his bar. He was completely bald, practically deaf, and when he smiled the teenagers could see he had more than a few teeth missing. He really seemed perfect to be working in this particular establishment.  
  
"Um, well, we're new in town and are probably going to stay here for a while," Remus replied and walked towards the bar, the other trailing after him. "But we need to go to Gingotts and get some shopping done first, so we'll probably be back in couple of hours."  
  
Sirius and Remus then led the boys outback of the pub and into a tiny, walled in courtyard with nothing but a trashcan and some weeds. Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped in on a brick above the trash bin.  
  
The brick wiggled and quivered, then a small hole appeared in the middle, growing bigger and bigger until it grew into a large arched gateway.  
The archway led onto a cobbled street that turned and twisted out of sight.  
  
"Ah, good 'ole Diagon Alley." Sirius sighed happily. He clapped Remus on the back and said, "Welcome home, Moony."

* * *

"Well, what do we do now?" Caleb asked as they all left Gringotts, the large bank that was run by goblins, with bags filled with gold and silver.  
  
"It's a couple of months before school starts, so we had better go see if they still have room for three more students." Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright, let's do that, but first, we need new clothes." Tristan told them cheerfully and dragged Harry and Caleb off in search for a clothing store.  
  
"For such a nerd, your son is rather vain." Remus remarked to Sirius. And it was true. Out of the trio, Tristan was the one who spent the most time in front of a mirror, but the good thing was that he wasn't terrible arrogant about it. He just liked to look good.  
  
"Yep, I've trained him well." Sirius said proudly, his chest puffed out and a huge grin was on his face. Remus just rolled his eyes and headed in the direction of the boys.  
  
He found them looking in the window of a new store called Mary's Muggle Market, a place where they sold only non-magical items.  
  
"Hey, we finally come to the wizarding world and your shopping at a muggle store?" Remus said as he walked up behind them.  
  
"Yeah, but looking around at everybody, robes don't seem exactly easy to move in." Tristan replied, with his face still turned towards the window. "Muggle clothes are just more convenient, you know? Hey, look at that! I bet it would look great on Harry." He pointed to something in the shop.  
  
Harry glanced at the outfit and blushed slightly. The thing that Tristan had spotted was all black leather; it consisted of what appeared to be a form fitting vest and a pair of hip huggers. The pants had a slit cut in the side, it started at the top and reached to the knee with laces criss- crossing it to keep the pants up, and the vest had two hidden zippers on the chest.  
  
He trusted Shadow's opinion and if Tristan thought that he would look good in it, then he probably would and maybe, just maybe, Tristan Wanted to see Harry in it . . . He looked again at the leather clothing and blushed.  
It was rather . . . different than anything he ever imagined himself in.  
  
Next to him Caleb giggled quietly and Harry glared at him, his face still red. "Shut up, Swift, before I put you through a wall." He hissed softly.  
  
Caleb smiled, then looked over at Tristan who had turned to see what was wrong. "Oh, I agree, Harry should definitely get it. Do you like it, Tsavo?" He nudged the green-eyed boy in the ribs, a sly smile on his lips.  
  
"I - well . . . it's nice and all, but - it rea . . . really isn't me." The embarrassed boy choked out.  
  
"Oh, sure it is!" Tristan gushed and grabbed Harry's elbow. "Come on, I want to see want it looks like up close. Then you can see if they have your size." He pulled a weakly protesting Harry into the store, with Caleb smirking behind them. Remus and Sirius were just confused.  
  
"What was that all about?" Moony asked his childhood friend, staring after the teenagers.  
  
"Haven't the slightest clue." Was his only answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know, but I hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
Thanks to Reviewers for chapter 1:  
  
**ANON:** I'm so glad you liked my story. I'll try to update chapters as fast as I can. ; )  
  
**CLAIRE:** Thank you for the review and their Animagus forms will be revealed in time.   
  
**INSANECHILDFANFIC:** Thank you.  
  
**LAYCA74:** Thank you.  
  
**SPACECADET:** I thrilled you like 'Guardians' and I still might write some flashbacks, so keep reading!  
  
**ATHENAKITTY:** I hope this chapter answered some your questions and didn't disappoint you. Thanks for Reading!  
  
Guten Tag – **Reine**


	3. Shopping pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it. I do own this fan fiction, this plot, and any original characters.  
  
**Warnings:** This story will contain SLASH as in a relationship between two male characters, language, and violence in later chapters. This story is AU but it still might have spoilers for all five books.  
  
Pairings/Couples: Harry x Tristan (OC), Ron x Hermione, Caleb (OC) x ?  
  
Please review.

* * *

Shopping pt. 2_/ Thank God! We're finally finished!_ / Harry thought tiredly as he and the others trudged out of Mary's Muggle Market, his arms filled with bags of clothes he probably will never wear.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Caleb seemed to agree with him, judging by the looks of relief on their faces, but Tristan looked upset.  
  
"Why did we have to leave?" He complained, sounding more like he was five than fifteen. "There was stuff I didn't get to look at."  
  
The others ignored him and kept on walking.  
  
Tristan pouted and sullenly followed. He had seen another outfit (which featured more black leather, fish-net, and buckles) that Harry would look fantastic in and hadn't had the chance to ask Tsavo to try it on.  
Life was so unfair.  
  
What was the point of having a body like Harry's around if all he ever did was keep it concealed beneath baggy jeans and old sweaters? Tristan sighed. _/At least I got him to buy some decent_ _clothing. And by decent I mean clothes that expose lots of pale, silky smooth skin for me to_ _admire. /_  
  
"Tristan!" Caleb shout brought Tristan out of his musings of his dark- haired friend and he looked around realizing they were now standing in front of a small shop with a wand lying on a dusty purple pillow in the window. A faded and crooked sign hanging in front read Ollivander's: makers of fine wands circa 382 b.c.  
  
Caleb frowned and looked at Harry and Tristan, who was now standing beside him. "Are you guys suddenly really nervous?" His friends nodded.  
  
"Ah, come on!" Remus said jovially and reached to open the door. "I'll admit Ollivander is a little odd –"  
  
"More like down right creepy." Sirius said under his breath.  
  
"- But, "Remus continued and shot Sirius a look. "This is the best place to find a wand. No one makes them better than he does."  
  
The teens shared looks. "We're not scared like that . . . "Caleb said before he trailed off.  
  
"It's more of an 'excited' nervous feeling." Tristan finished for him. Harry didn't say anything, just kept staring weirdly at the shop. _/ 'Something' is about to happen. /_  
  
But he didn't know what that _something_ was. He just hoped it wasn't anything bad.  
  
"Come on, Harry." Tristan grabbed Tsavo's sleeve and they all stepped into Ollivander's.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm _so_ sorry it short! and not all that good in the first place. Sorry again for shortness!  
  
Please review this pathetic chapter (if you can even call it a chapter)  
  
Guten Tag - **Reine**


	4. Ollivander's a nut case!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially to it. I do own this fan fiction, this plot, and any original characters.  
  
**Pairings/Couples:** Harry x Tristan (OC), Ron x Hermione, Caleb x ?  
  
**Warnings:** This story will contain SLASH, as in a relationship between to male characters, so if you don't like, don't read. (And no flames please, it's not like I'm not forcing you to read this.) Language and violence.  
  
**Spoilers:** This story is AU but it still might have spoilers for all five books.

* * *

Chapter four: Ollivader's a nut case! The bell over the door made a small jingling sound when they entered.  
  
The inside of the shop was narrow and in not exactly the best condition, dust coated the floor and had collected into little piles in the corners of the windows. Paint was peeling from the rough wooden walls, cobwebs hung in corners, and the air smelled musty, like an old closet.  
  
The over all moving space was tiny, most of the room was taken up by long thin boxes, an old, knot-holed desk that was severely chipped and beaten in places, and a single, spindle chair, which looked like it couldn't even hold the weight of a small child.  
  
"Man, this place gives me Goosebumps." Caleb said as he rubbed his arms as he were cold.  
  
"Yeah, it's really odd." Harry agreed in a voice that sounded like his mind was elsewhere. "Almost as if you can _feel_ the magic." Suddenly he blinked and looked at the others, who were staring at him. Harry blushed and massaged the back of his neck. "It's probably better if you just ignore me."  
  
"Um, yeah, we'll do that."  
  
"Good afternoon," A soft voice said from be hind them. They all jumped slightly and turned around.  
  
An old man was standing in front of them. Harry noticed that there was nothing remarkably strange about this man, until he looked closer and saw the man eyes.  
  
They were wide, pale in color, almost completely white, and seemed to glow in the dimness of the shop. For a moment Harry thought he might be blind, but then the old man walked over to them without hesitating or faltering besides the normal aches and pains of a man his age.  
  
He swept his near colorless eyes over ever one in the group. "You need not wear those disguises here."  
  
"You can see through spells?!" Tristan asked excitedly  
  
Ollivander chuckled, although it sounded more like a dry wheezing cough. "Aye, young mister Black. It can come quiet in handy, you know?"  
  
"Cool." Caleb said with admiration.  
  
Ollivander turned towards Harry and the boy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He swallowed.  
  
"Ah, mister Potter." He spoke so quietly he was almost whispering. "You look so much like you mother, but with your father's coloring." His eyes took in Harry's magically changed hair and eyes, obviously seeing right through to the real color beneath.  
  
Harry continued to stare at Ollivander as the man walked closer to him. "Yes," He nodded to himself. "Very beautiful, like your mother."  
  
Harry inwardly cringed and stepped back. He had never received compliments very well, according to his friends, but hearing those words come out of this creepy, old man mouth was just beyond weird. (A/N: No, Ollivander is not a pedophile, he's just saying Harry resembles his mother and, while not skinny or small by any chance, looks rather feminine.)  
  
"You're a odd one, aren't you? Eh, boy?" Ollivander grinned and his eyes widened even more, Harry swore that if they got any bigger they were going to pop right out of his head, and moved away from the un-nerved teen.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Harry questioned, his voice shaking slightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ollivander laughed again but did not answer him directly instead he looked at Caleb and Tristan in nearly the same manner. "Hmm, now that is something. All of you have it." He mumbled and walked to the back of the shop shaking his gray head. "Can't believe. No wonder He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named wanted them. If they learn, they'll be practically unstoppable. Living weapon, healing the light, driving back the darkness. Friend or foe, which will it be? Not animal, nor all human. Unbelievable. . ."  
  
He disappeared from sight and the remaining occupants of the room glanced uneasily after him. "Maybe, he lost it while we were gone." Sirius stated.  
  
"Ya think?" Tristan said sarcastically, but his heart wasn't really in it. He was still too freaked out by the old man.  
  
"What was that all about?" Caleb looked over to his father. "He mentioned Voldemort."  
  
Remus was as confused as they all were. "I honestly don't know. Maybe he _did_ lose his sanity."  
  
"Living weapon." Harry muttered under his breath, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Oh, great, it's contagious." Tristan rolled his eyes, but everybody (except Harry) could tell he was both slightly curious and worried for Harry. Maybe the old weirdo had traumatized him? Tristan knew he had not enjoyed the man's scrutiny and Harry was always rather skittish, like a nervous colt, so he was probably even more scared.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Ollivander re-entered the room, carrying some of the long thin boxes that were stacked sky everywhere.  
  
"Ok, now, would one of you please step forward?" He said and sat his burden on the spindle chair. Straightening up, he clapped his hands together once. "Well? You want wands don't you?"  
  
He seemed more lucid than he had before. Caleb went over to the chair; a lot of his previous doubt of the old man was pushed aside in favor of excitement at the prospect of finally having a wand.  
  
"Good, lad. Stand still and which is your wand arm? Hold it out, good, good." He pulled out a long measuring tape with silver markings on it out of his pocket.  
  
He measured Caleb from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to foot, knee to armpit, and around his head.  
  
As he measured, he spoke, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Lupin. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you'll never get such good results with another wizard's wand."  
  
Ollivander ceased his measuring and went back to the rear of the store. They waited in silence and soon the wand maker was back with more boxes. He sat the new load with old and picked out one box. He opened it and pulled out a smooth, glossy looking strip of wood. "Here you go." Ollivander handed the wand to Caleb. "Willow and dragon heartstrings."  
  
Caleb took the wand and waved it slightly. Nothing happened and Ollivander took it back. He gave Caleb another wand, this one birch, nine inches, and a phoenix tail feather.  
Once again nothing happened.  
  
What seemed like a hundred tries later (it was only really about five); Ollivander chose one of the boxes from his first trip to the back of the store.  
  
"Try this one. Mahogany, ten inches, with a hair from a unicorns tail."  
  
Caleb sighed and shifted on his feet, feeling restless, before grabbing the wand. The moment his fingers curled around the handle, the wand glowed a pale blue and shot out silver sparks.  
  
His friends clapped and his father looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Finally." Tristan said took his turn. (A/N: I'm too lazy to write everything down again, besides it would be rather boring if you ask me.)  
  
A pile of cast aside wands lay on the floor and everybody had sat down on the dusty floor, except for Tristan and Ollivander, as the teen tried his ninth wand.  
  
"Well, you know what they say 'tenth times the charm'." Ollivander said after that one failed. He was the only one who didn't look like he was about to fall asleep.  
  
Tristan held back a groan and, feeling rather dubious, took the wand.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Damn it!" Tristan cursed and threw the stick of wood to the floor. Then jumped on it. Several times.  
  
"Hey, don't do that!" Ollivander cried, looking shocked, and bent down swiftly to retrieve the wand from Tristan's harsh treatment. "Just because it's not your match, doesn't mean it's not some one else's. It's not the wand's fault that you're so incompatible."  
  
Shadow simmered silently.  
  
"Calm down, Tristan." Harry tried to sooth him. "Just be patient, okay?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tristan nodded. "You're right, of course. All right, old man, let's have another wand." 

Half An Hour Later   
  
"Ahh! I'm getting tired of this!"

Another Hour Pass   
  
"You said that that would be the one!"  
  
"Even the best can make mistakes, young man!"

Two Hours Later   
  
"Stupid wand! You suck!"

Two and a Half Hours, a lot of swearing, some crying, and sixteen repairing spells later   
  
"Well, you know what they say 'One- hundred and forty-sixth is the charm.' "  
  
"You know what else, old codger? I don't believe you anymore."  
  
"Come on, come on, just one more left in the stack. Ebony, twelve inches, and dragon heartstring." Ollivander handed him the last one and as he took it, Tristan had to force down the desire to hit the man with it.  
  
At first it looked like another mismatch, but just as Tristan was about to start shouting again, the wand's tip burst in to the flames.  
  
Shocked, he almost dropped it. His friends jumped up, knocked out of their stupors, and his father rushed over to him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sirius asked grabbing his son's arm to check for damage. "I've never seen anything like that happen when testing for a wand."  
  
"I'm fine, dad, stop worrying. And can I have my hand back? My fingers are numb."  
  
"Well, finally. I never thought we find you a wand." Ollivander wiped sweat off his brow. "Now I can rest."  
  
"Um, sir?" A quiet voice said. "But I'm still here."  
  
"Oh, god!"  
  
THUD.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you think he's alright?" Caleb asked looking at the prone form on the ground.  
  
"He just fainted." Remus replied, checking Ollivander's pulse. "We should wake him up. It's getting late and Harry needs a wand."  
  
"Why don't we just do it are selves?" Tristan yawned. "I mean, how hard could it be? All Ollivander did was measure us then hand us different wands."  
  
"He measured you then chose wands that he thought would suit those measurements. We don't know how to do that."  
  
"Please. He was guessing. Making stuff up as he went along. Any idiot could do that." Pause. "You know, you would be great at it, dad."  
  
"Shut up, you little punk!" Sirius yelled and bonked Tristan up side the head.  
  
"Ow! Hey, man, that's child abuse. I could have you arrested."  
  
""Ha! Even if that tiny slap was grounds for getting me sent to trial, any jury would take pity on me for having you as a son."  
  
Before it could turn into a full-scale war, Remus whistled loudly and the two stopped arguing.  
  
"Ahem. Would you please stop acting like five years olds? Thank you. Now." He waved his wand over Ollivander. "_Enervate."_ (sp?)  
  
The old man groaned and blinked. "Ugh. I was having the worst nightmare."  
  
Tristan leaned over him and grinned evilly. "It was no nightmare. Mwhahahah!"  
  
Black and purple lightning flashed in the sky outside the window. SMACK. "OW! You could of just told me to stop, you know! Ya didn't have to hit me."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it was fun."  
  
Harry, Caleb, and Remus sighed before helping Ollivander, who looked like he was about to pass out again, off the floor.  
  
"Sorry we're causing you so much trouble." Harry apologized and sent Sirius and Tristan a glare. Both shrank back. It was rare to see Harry angry, but the boy did have a nasty temper and tongue when he was. "But just help me find a wand and we'll leave."  
  
"Alright, give me a minute." He went to get more wands and Harry frowned at the abased father and son. "Behave this time."  
  
"We'll be good." They promised.  
  
Presently Ollivander came back, arms loaded.  
  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road!"  
  
Everybody else: " . . . "  
  
"Haha." Harry laughed weakly and stood next to him, waiting for the measuring to begin. (A/N: Once again I'm skipping ahead slightly.) Thirty minutes later and Harry still didn't have a match. "Hey, dad." Tristan whispered and leaned closer to Sirius. "Does it always take this long?"  
  
"No, I've never seen it take this long." He replied and shifted; trying to get more comfortable against the wall he was leaning on. "And I've never even heard of it taking this long." He made a face. "You kids have always been impossible to please, now is no different."  
  
"It's your fault. You raised us."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
While this little (and completely meaningless, only filler for the authoress) conversation was going on, Harry was on his fifteenth wand.  
  
"Try this. Holly, eleven inches with a phoenix tail feather core."  
  
When the wand was in his hand, Harry felt his entire body tingle and get warm. The wand itself was glowing pure white and was making an odd humming noise.  
  
"Wow." Tristan said even as he put his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light.  
  
"Ditto." Caleb nodded.  
  
"That's everybody right." Ollivander demanded, looking around his store as if expected another costumer to pop out from behind something.  
  
"Don't worry. That's everybody." Harry reassured the panicked man. Ollivander relaxed.  
  
"Congratulations on being the recipients of such great and powerful wands." He sighed and ran his hand over his head. "Now get the hell out! I don't care what animals you are, just get away from me!"  
  
As the door slammed shut behind them, so hard in fact that they were sure the little bell nearly fell off, Caleb frowned. "Animals? What was he talking about that time?"  
  
Tristan sighed, "Caleb, it didn't mean anything. Ollivander is a nut case."

All where slightly startled when the door they had just exited was yanked open and Ollivander stood there, glaring at them. "You forgot to pay!"

* * *

**A/N:** Was it good? Answer: Hell no! But it was the best I could do at the moment. Bad case of writer's block.  
  
The ending sucked, I know. Pause Come to think of it, the beginning and the middle sucked as well.  
  
Oh, well. Please excuse my lousy writing, poor storylines, and lateness in updating.  
  
Read and review.

Thanks to Reviewers for chapters Two and Three:  
  
**ANON**  
  
**ATHENAKITTY INSANECHILDFIC**  
  
**ALEXIS-LEE**  
  
**LOR**  
  
Thanks again for reviewing and keep reading!  
  
Guten Tag - **Reine**


	5. The New Kids on the Block

**A/N:** This chapter skips ahead to the start of the school year, suffice to say Harry, Tristan, and Caleb got into Hogwarts, got all their shopping done and now we are closer to the actually start of the story. I hope.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it. I do own this fan fiction, this plot, and any original characters.  
  
**Warnings:** This story will contain SLASH as in a relationship between two male characters, language, and violence in later chapters. This story is AU but it still might have spoilers for all five books.  
  
**Pairings/Couples:** Harry x Tristan (OC) / Ron x Hermione / Caleb (OC) x ?  
  
Please review, creative criticism welcome.

* * *

Chapter Four: The New Kids on the Block.  
  
Ron Weasley sat with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, at the Gryffindor house table, chatting with his friends while he waited for the Sorting to begin.  
  
Parvati Patil sat on his other side, talking and giggling with her friend Lavender Brown, about what they did over the summer holidays, and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas talked about sports, mainly Quidditch and football (soccer).  
  
Excitement among the student body caused the entire Great Hall to practically hum with anticipation.  
  
Nobody knew who it was, but there were several rumors going around that there were some new students arriving with the normal eleven-year-old first years.  
Most thought it was some transfer students from another magic school, like Beauxbatons or Durmstrang (names he learned from Hermione), or C. G. A.'s school of Magic in New Zealand.  
  
Other's said they were special cases, like they were geniuses or something, and they were sent to Hogwarts, the most prestigious of wizarding schools, for a better education. Everybody else just didn't care.  
  
"Hey, Ron, who do you think will be brave enough to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts job?" Neville Longbottom leaned across the table and asked. Neville was a short, round faced boy with brown hair and eyes. He was known around the entire school for his forgetfulness and bad grades in Potions class.  
  
"Or stupid enough." Seamus added.  
  
For the past six years something bad has to the DADA professors or the professor themselves were bad.  
  
One year, they had a teacher who practiced necromancy, the art of raising the dead and demon summoning, and he had lost control of the demon he had conjured up and had been eaten. When the students had turned up for class they had found his bloody remains splattered around the room.  
  
That had been the first incident and every year after that something terrible had befallen the DADA professor, it wasn't always as bad as that first time had been, but it had been enough for most witches and wizards to avoid taking the position.  
  
"Don't know," Ron said and leaned his elbow on the table. "But I hope who ever does take it, isn't like Snape."  
  
A collective shudder went around the table. Professor Severus Snape, the Potions-master, had always wanted the DADA gig but had never gotten it, however one time the headmaster had been unable to find a brave enough soul and Snape finally got his wish.  
For two months he had been the DADA teacher.  
  
The reason why he had only had the job a few months wasn't because of the 'curse' or because he had been lacking in knowledge of the Dark Arts, but because he had scared one group of first year into hysterics.  
  
After hearing about that nobody, not even the elder students, would go near the DADA classroom.  
Snape had been replaced shortly after.  
  
Hearing a commotion in the corridor outside the hall the friends paused in their conversation and watched as the doors at the back of the hall opened and a line of scared looking first years walked in followed by a stern- faced woman named professor McGonagall.  
  
They stopped at the high table where a stool stood with a ragged bundle sitting on top, the school's sorting hat.

* * *

(I'm just going to skip the sorting, nobody important to the story is in it, and I couldn't write a sorting song if my life depended on it. I swear.)

* * *

After everybody was sorted into their house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, the students waited for the headmaster's welcoming speech and the food to appear on their tables.  
  
On cue, McGonagall tapped her golden goblet with her spoon for attention and gradually the hall quieted.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the student body. "Ah, yes, now I know all of you are probably waiting for me get this over with and to start the feast, but I have a few announcements to make. Tonight, I have a great honor of introducing five people that have been wronged severely in the past and finally are able to be welcomed back into the wizarding world as friends. So, without further ado, let me announce to you, your Defense Against the Darks professors, Misters Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."  
  
The big double doors at the back of the hall opened to the shocked silence of the school and two people walked in.  
  
Professor Black was tall with collar length black hair and dark eyes that sparkled with happiness. The other professor, Lupin, was also tall, had brown hair, streaked slightly with gray at the temples and deep brown eyes.  
They reached the high table and shook Dumbledore's hand before taking their seats.  
  
Despite the fact that the 'Daily Prophet' had said they were innocent and the real criminal had been caught and already sentenced to jail, the students couldn't help but stare in slight awe and fear at the newcomers.  
  
It's not everyday you see people who your mother used to tell you stories about to scare you into doing your chores or to behave. Although some of the more bolder girls did giggle and blush at the handsome men.  
  
The two professors didn't seem to mind, indeed they both looked rather amused at the mixed reaction their arrival caused.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat; the action sounding very loud in the stillness of the hall, looking amused himself. "I believe I said I was going to introduce 'five' people, so I would like you to welcome you're new classmates, Tristan Black, Caleb Lupin, and Harry Potter."  
  
Once again the hall doors opened and there stood three slightly nervous teenagers. Two of them had obsidian colored hair and the other had chocolate colored locks.  
  
One black-haired boy had piercing emerald eyes behind wire-framed glasses, his hair was cut short in the back and on the sides but the front was kept slightly long and it hung over his eyes.  
  
His skin was pale, a sharp contrast to his dark hair and bright eyes, it was also unblemished and smooth. His nose was straight except for a light up-turn at the end, his lips were full and he had cheekbones any girl would kill for.  
  
The other blacked-haired boy had silvery-grey eyes and was tanner than either of his friends. His features were more masculine than the green-eyed boy, his jaw was more square and his lips were thinner and more firm looking.  
  
The brown headed boy had intelligent blue eyes and was more slim than the other two, his face was well defined, but not sharp or fierce looking, his skin was a pale golden with a light scattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and on his cheeks.  
  
All three of them were wearing pristine Hogwarts uniforms and were glancing around at all the surprised, curious faces turned towards them.  
  
"Um, Hello." The green-eyed boy said quietly. "I'm Harry, this is Tristan, " He pointed to his black-haired friend. "And this is Caleb." The other teenager was gestured to. The hall continued to stare. Harry fidgeted and tried again._ "Hola."   
_  
No response.  
  
_"Bonjour."  
_  
Nothing,  
  
_"Hei."_  
  
Silence.  
  
_"Hallo"  
_  
Crickets chirping.  
  
Tristan sighed. "Give it up, Harry, it doesn't look like they're going to say 'Hi' anytime soon." He walked into the hall confidently and headed to the high table where the sorting hat was. "Good evening, Headmaster." He grinned and bowed his head.  
  
Over the last several weeks, before school started, they had gotten to know the headmaster fairly well and he had updated them on everything currently going on. Even though they had managed to receive the _Daily Prophet _for a couple of years, they still had been out of touch with most happenings.  
  
Cornelius Fudge had been elected Minister of Magic, a fact that had shocked Sirius and Remus, as they had both known him while at school and remembered him to something of a complete and total idiot, who barely graduated.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had become one of the governors of Hogwarts after he had pleaded innocence at his trial. He had been accused of being a Death-Eater, a follower of Voldemort. He had said he was under a spell and had been controlled by the Dark Lord to do 'such dreadful acts of violence'.  
  
Sirius and Remus had been outraged that that cruel, cold-hearted bastard had been cleared of all charges and set free to do whatever he pleased.  
  
One of the first things he had tried was, a couple of years after Voldermort disappeared, to get Dumbledore removed as headmaster. Well, we can all see how well that turned out for him.  
  
"Good evening to you as well, Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiled. "I take it you'll be getting sorted first?"  
  
"Yes, sir, if my friends don't mind." He glanced back at Harry and Tristan, who had silently followed him. They both shook their heads.  
  
Tristan sat on the three-legged stool and put on the hat. He frowned slightly, then he smiled and the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
He pulled off the hat and ran his finger through his hair, making sure it wasn't sticking up anywhere. He handed the hat to Caleb and walked over to the table with a huge red banner with a lion featured on it.  
  
Caleb repeated Shadow's actions and not long after the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Caleb grinned at his father, who smiled proudly back, and gave the hat to Harry with a whispered good luck before sitting down next to Tristan.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and sat down and put the hat on his head. Sirius and Remus had told them about the sorting and how it was done (although Sirius had tried scaring them at first, but Remus found out and made him tell the truth.) but Harry was still slightly surprised when he heard a soft, yet gruff voice whisper in his ear.  
  
"Hmm," The voice said. "You're even more difficult than the last two, yes, very difficult. You seem to fit into every house. Plenty of courage, I see. You're very bright and love to learn, but you are also very loyal to those you love, and yet I see a thirst to prove yourself to people you're more than just a famous name. Now, this is interesting . . . Where shall I put you?"  
  
_/Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. /_ Harry begged in his mind.  
  
"Not Slytherin, eh?" The voice said. "Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in you head, and Slytherin will help you on you way to greatness, no doubt about that . . . "  
  
/_No, please, I want to be with my friends. I wouldn't be able to spend much time with them if you put me in other house, especially Slytherin. /_  
  
"I don't know, " The hat whisper back. "Slytherin looks like a good choice. You're smart, cunning, crafty, and mean when you have to be, all markings of a Slytherin if you ask me."  
  
_/No, please. /_  
  
"Hmm," The hat mused again. "Slytherin still seems like an ideal place."  
  
_/I want to be with my friends. /_ Harry pleaded and gripped the edge of the stool tightly. _/Please, not Slytherin. /_

* * *

**A/N:** OK, I lied. We haven't gotten that much farther in the story, but I hope you still liked this chapter, even though it was sort of a cliffhanger.  
  
What house will Harry be sorted into? Stay tuned to find out.  
  
Review and the next chapter will magically appear. _Hola_ – Hello in Spanish  
  
_Bonjour_ – French  
  
_Hei_ – Norwegian  
  
_Hallo_ -- German

* * *

Guten Tag - **Reine**


	6. Meet the Marauders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything officially related to it. I do own this fan fiction, this plot, and any original characters.  
  
**Warnings:** This story will contain SLASH as in a relationship between two male characters, language, and violence in later chapters. This story is AU but still might have spoilers for all five books.  
  
**Pairing/Couples:** Harry x Tristan (OC) Ron x Hermione, Caleb (OC) x ?  
  
Please review, creative criticism welcome.

* * *

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER:**  
  
"I don't know." The hat whispered back. "Slytherin looks like a good choice. You're smart, cunning, crafty, and mean when you have to be, all markings of a Slytherin if you ask me."  
  
_/No, please. /_  
  
"Hmm," The hat mused again. "Slytherin still seems like the ideal place."  
  
_/I want to be with my friends. /_ Harry pleaded and gripped the edge of the stool tightly. _/Please, not Slytherin. /_

* * *

Chapter Five: Meet the Marauders."Alright, if that's what you want -- GRYFFINDOR!" (A/N: Big surprise.)  
  
Harry nearly fell off the stool in relief. _/Thank you. /_  
  
"I still think you would have done better in Slytherin."  
  
Harry didn't replied; he just removed the hat and slipped off the stool. Sitting the hat down he walked quickly to Gryffindor table, well aware the whole hall was staring strangely at him. Even Tristan and Caleb.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly as he seated himself between Swift and Shadow. "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"You were up there an awfully long time." Tristan answered quietly. "What on earth did that hat say to you?"  
  
"Nothing much." Harry fidgeted in his chair. "You know he just wanted to sort me into Slytherin and stuff." He glanced at his friends and found them staring again. "Please don't do that, you're making me nervous."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Harry was still thinking about what the sorting hat had said, so when the headmaster clapped his hands together and piles of food appeared on the table he jumped slightly.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Caleb asked him, concern lacing his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I fine." Harry smiled weakly. "Bon appetit."  
  
After awhile everybody was too busy eating to pay much attention to the new students and Harry, Caleb, and Tristan were fine with that. They sure as hell didn't need to spend their first day at Hogwarts answering everybody's questions.  
About ten minutes of talking quietly with his friends, however, two red-headed people approached them.  
  
Harry looked up at them and blinked. Then smiled.  
  
"Hello." The red head on the left said cheerfully and held out his hand. "Fred Weasley's the name."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." The other one greeted them and extended his hand as well. "George Weasley."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you, Fred, George." Harry shook both hands, as did Caleb and Tristan. "You probably already know, but I'm Harry, and this is Tristan and, Caleb."  
  
"Ah, yeah, sorry about that." Fred grinned, referring to early when no one had said anything and just stared at them. "I suppose we didn't exactly give you a proper welcome, did we?"  
  
Harry waved his hand. "It's nothing. We most likely would have done the same thing if it was us."  
  
"Yeah, it's alright." Tristan said and pointed to two vacant chairs in front of him. "Why don't you sit down?"  
  
"Don't mind if we do." The twins plopped down in the mentioned seats and filled up the plates in front of them.  
  
With the Weasley twins already talking to them, more of the students said hello as well.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan." A slender, blond haired boy with an Irish accent waved and nodded his head.  
  
"I'm Dean Thomas." The tall, black boy sitting next to Seamus grinned at them.  
  
"Nev . . . Neville Longbottom."  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley and of course my beautiful girlfriend, Hermione Granger."  
  
Harry turned around and found a smiling red head with a pretty brunette by his side. Harry grinned. "Hello." Even if Ron hadn't said his last name anybody could tell that he was related to the twins, Fred and George.That hair was unmistakable."Certainly seems like a nice lot." Caleb whispered to his friends who nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything," Hermione started gently. "But, exactly what have you guys been doing all these years?"  
  
"You not rude." Tristan reassured her. "And to answer your question, we've been doing a hell of lot."  
  
"Yeah. As bad as this sounds, since we couldn't stay in one place for very long or risk being noticed, we had to travel around all the time, so we got to visit all kinds of places." Caleb told their audience.  
  
"We spent several weeks in America once and then we went to China." Harry continued. "We learned different styles of magic there."  
  
"We went to Las Vegas while we were in America and oh my God." Tristan said and smirked while Harry and Caleb blushed. "That place was -um very interesting to say the least."  
  
Harry cleared his throat and Caleb poked Tristan in the side. The grey-eyed boy got the point. "Moving on."  
  
"So, what's it like here at Hogwarts?" Harry said, swiftly changing the subject. "We've been told stories by Sirius and Remus, but things might have changed. Like what about the teachers?"  
  
"Yeah, are then any of them we should avoid pissing off." Tristan asked and took a sip from his goblet. "Mmm, what is this?"  
  
"Pumpkin juice." Neville told him.  
  
"It's good. But, about the teachers?"  
  
Seamus leaned closer towards them. "Most of the professors are okay, but you have to watch out for Snape." He subtly nodded his head to the teacher's table.  
  
A greasy haired, hook-nosed man sat there looking absolutely murderous at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Euh, has he ever heard of _shampoo_?" Tristan wrinkled his nose. "I'm mean honestly, look at it."  
  
"I'd really rather not." Caleb pulled a face and looked away.  
  
"Sirius and Remus told us about him, but I don't think even they knew he was a professor now." Harry stated and starting eating, ignoring Snape, who was still glaring daggers at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. "Your dads' know him?"  
  
"From school." Caleb nodded.  
  
Ron shook his head sadly. "I feel very sorry for them."  
  
The others laughed lightly and the rest of the meal was spent talking and joking with the Gryffindors. But towards the end of the feast, Harry, Tristan, and Caleb were slightly bored.  
  
"Hey, guy, why don't we let them know the Marauders are back?" Tristan grinned cheekily at Harry question.  
  
"Marvelous idea." He said and winked. Luckily for Harry, Tristan turned away before he could see him blush. Caleb, however, did see it and he chuckled quietly under his breath.  
  
_/Curse this pale skin. /_ He thought when he heard Caleb laugh.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tristan asked and reached his hand into his pocket.  
  
Harry nodded and pulled out his brand new wand, Tristan and Caleb did the same. Harry waved it under the table and muttered something under his breath, Caleb followed with a different incantation.  
  
There was a big boom and the entire Slytherin house table was engulfed in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared everybody saw that the Slytherins now had green skin with pink and purple poka-dots, large bunny ears that flipped over at the tips, and bushy, orange squirrel tails.  
  
The hall was silent for a moment; the Syltherins seemed too stunned to do anything else, before everybody burst out laughing. This snapped the multi-colored victims to start yelling and cursing, trying anything to undo the spell, but unfortunately for them Caleb had altered their voices.  
The student body's laughter was renewed by the sight of the Slytherins jumping around, screaming at the top of their lungs, all of them sounding like chipmunks.  
  
Tristan waved his wand and a huge neon sign flashed into life above the Slytherin table that read:  
  
_Compliments of the Marauders; Tsavo, Shadow, and Swift._

* * *

A/N: Well, another chapter down and still nowhere near the real plot, _Sigh_ Oh, well, please stay with me and be patient.  
  
I'll update as soon as I can. And while you're waiting for the next chapter, if you have the time, why don't you go read my Original story on fictionpress.com? Please?  
  
Or if you want to read a absolutely fantastic Harry Potter fic, go read **Potter-pikachu's** 'Harry Potter and the Demon Knights', I swear you will not be disappointed.Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Guten Tag - **Reine **


	7. Author's Note

**Important!! A/N:**  
  
Okay, updates have been terribly slow and for that I'm so sorry. I have four stories I'm currently writing and it's hard to write new chapters for all of them as fast as I would like to. So I'm going to try and focus my attention on one fic at a time, but don't worry, I'm not abandoning the others.  
  
But to the point of this A/N, I have a question, out of my stories, (_The Golden Lion and Silver_ _Dragon_, Demon Lord, **The Guardians**, and The Light Child) which would you like to see updated first?  
  
Whichever story gets the most votes is the one that will most likely be updated faster and, hopefully, have better and longer chapters.  
  
**Sorry for the long wait** -- _Reine _


End file.
